


Gentle Flames

by starlightspeedway99



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Camping, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Nature, Useless Lesbians, past crushes, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99
Summary: With things finally patched up between them, Hiroko takes Kai on a camping trip. But now that they're alone again (and sharing a tent~!), how will this play out?
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Hiroko (Agent 3) / Kai (Agent 4), OC/OC
Kudos: 5





	Gentle Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't post very regularly (or often, now that I think about it!), but I just wanted to say thanks for all the support on my other pieces! Everyone seems to love these two, so I wrote this to add some spice to their complicated dynamic! Hope y'all like it!

The smell of dirt and fresh blooms overwhelmed her nose as she followed behind Hiroko, her face lighting up with joy as she took it all in. She stopped in her tracks and merely gazed out towards the forest. 

“Heh, you’re acting like you’ve never seen nature before!” Hiro snicked. She turned around and grabbed her hand, gently leading her deeper into the forest.

“Well, I haven’t in a while!” Kai protested, fighting off a tiny smile. She laced her fingers tightly with Hiro and picked up her pace, all while lugging the heavy bags of camping supplies on her shoulders. 

The green Inkling veered off the main path and down a steep, rockier one. She took a few of the bags from her friend and climbed down first. She offered her hand to Kai, who clung to it for dear life as she came stumbling down after. 

“You alright?” Hiro asked softly. 

“I’m fine, gosh!” Kai giggled. “I feel like you’ve been fussing over me all morning!”

“Want me to stop?” 

Kai stammed under her breath for what seemed like minutes before finally letting out a quiet, “not really”. The pair walked together in comfortable silence until the yellow Inkling found herself rambling on about it again.

“I-I mean, it’s not like I’m complaining! I guess I just feel kinda guilty getting all this attention from you…” She explained.

“Kai-” Hiro interrupted, her voice a little firm. “Just relax. I haven’t spent time with you like this in forever. You don’t have anything to feel guilty about.”

“I know, but! What about Maya? Did you at least tell her that you’re….basically spending the night with me?”

“Don’t really have to. You’re my best friend- of course we can hang out like this!” Hiroko replied with a mischievous grin. She was met with a worried look from the other girl and continued. “But yeah, I did. And she’s cool with it.”

Kai breathed a massive sigh of relief, getting a laugh out of both girls. 

Before they even realized, the pair made it to Hiro’s favorite spot, a cool clearing down by the riverbank, practically untouched by any other campers. They finally set the bags down, and Hiro got straight to work setting up the tent. Kai kicked off her shoes and dipped her feet in the icy water, giggling to herself the whole time. 

She sighed contentedly and let herself relax. Between the fresh air and the forest ambience, Kai felt a little at peace. She couldn’t help but be reminded of her days in Octo Valley with her best friend - but it was better! No enemies, no fighting, just….calm. 

As her mind wandered, she couldn’t help but steal a glance back over at Hiro. Almost at the same time, she caught Hiro staring at her too, a dreamy look on her face. Their eyes met, and both turned away quickly to what they were doing before. 

Her heart racing, the green Inkling finished securing the last stake before working up the courage to speak up again. 

“Um, you look really pretty sitting by that river…” Hiro said quietly, dodging Kai’s gaze. “Almost like a fairy.”

“What was that?” Kai replied, getting up from her rock. 

“W-what do ya wanna do first?” Hiro stuttered, correcting herself. 

“Oh!” The golden Inkling clapped her hands together. “I kinda want to go exploring! I wanna see everything while it’s still bright out!” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Kai slipped back into her shoes and grabbed her phone, shoving it in her back pocket- keeping it at the ready to take some pictures later. Hiro got up with a stretch and led the way, the yellow Inkling right at her heels. 

With spring in full swing, the Crown of Thorns Forest was once again, lush with new flora. Everywhere the two girls looked, they were met with a vast, emerald vista. 

Kai stopped suddenly, and ran up to a berry bush that caught her eye. After taking a few pictures, she reached for a handful of the unripe fruit, only to be scolded by her friend.

“Not a good idea.” Hiro sighed, rolling her eyes as she knelt next to her.

“Are they poisonous?!” She gasped. 

“They’re still green. You can’t even tell what kind they are right now.”

“Oh, okay!” Kai nodded. “Good to know.” She stood back up and brushed the dirt off of her knees. 

Hiro did the same, and quietly mumbled under her breath.

“City girl.”

The yellow Inkling groaned and folded her arms, her face all pouty now. Hiro snickered and rested her arm on Kai’s shoulder. 

“You know I can hear you when you mumble like that!” Kai sighed. “And don’t tease me like that- not everyone can be a survivalist like you!”

“Never claimed to be.” The green Inkling grinned. “But anyways, you really don’t know anything about camping, do you? I thought the berry thing was common knowledge?”

“N-no, I don’t!”

“Seriously?”

“I’ve never been before.”

Hiro raised her eyebrows in surprise. She softened her gaze a little before replying. “Huh, good to know.” Kai shot her a confused look as she continued on. “Well, ‘cuz it makes me happy to think that you wanted to come with me.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you!” Kai giggled, unfolding her arms with a smile on her face now. 

“I’ll make sure your first time is special!” 

Just as Kai was about to come up with some saccharine reply, she burst into laughter as she realized what Hiro just said. Her friend’s face turned bright red as she looked away shyly, wishing she could disappear. 

“Oh cod, that’s something I would say!” She managed to respond in between laughs, her voice squeaking up an octave. “You’re so cute, stop it!” 

“Fine, I will!” Hiroko huffed, storming off down the trail. 

Kai trotted behind, still giggling to herself as she tried to keep up.

The hours flew by as the two girls made sure to do everything on Kai’s bucket list. Fishing, picking flowers, climbing trees - it was perfect! Now basking in the twilight, the two cuddled close together by their campfire, enjoying it’s warmth. The beef stew that was simmering for a while now was finally done, and Hiro dished up two large bowls full for each of them. 

“Careful- it’s still steaming hot.” Hiro warned, a soft smile on her face. “I would wait a few minutes, at least.” 

Kai chuckled and put her bowl down, instead reaching for a slice of the artisan bread from the cutting board. 

“Ya know, while we’re waiting, “ Kai began, scooting closer to Hiroko, resting her head on her shoulder. “Can I ask you something?”

“I’m listening.”

“H-how do you feel about me?”

Hiro blinked a few times, a bit baffled. “You’re my best friend, Kai. I literally text you more than Maya sometimes!” She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Kai sighed heavily, already uncomfortable. “See, that’s what I’m talking about! Just….just be honest, okay?”

A few moments of silence passed, as cold as the night’s wind. Hiro took a deep breath to steady herself and replied with, “I still have a crush on you.”

“I knew it.”

The older girl let out a massive sigh and hugged her knees. The last thing she wanted was to hear her theory get proven right. The hints were there, but she hoped that she was wrong. From that one little sentence, she could almost see a disaster on the horizon. Was she driving a wedge between Hiro and Maya? Would they break up because of her? And for what? To tear apart the group she spent so long trying to stitch back together? She gazed into the gentle flames of the campfire, still searching for the right words. 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘still’?” Kai retorted, her voice tinged with surprise. “How long have you-?”

“A while,” Hiro answered, keeping it vague. “But listen,” She took her hand off Kai’s shoulder and turned to face her, sitting with her legs crossed. “It’s not like...it’s not like I want this crush to go anywhere, you know? But as much as I’ve tried to get over you, I honestly can’t. I guess...I’m not very good at hiding it, am I?”

“Nah, you’re horrible at it.” Kai sighed, her expression still painted with anxiety. “And what about your girlfriend? I don’t want you to-”

“Stop...stop worrying, okay?” The green Inkling cooed softly. “That’s not gonna change anything. Maya and I are doing just fine, and I’m not leaving her anytime soon. I just...I just want things to stay the way they are.”

“Me too.”

Kai nodded her head as the smallest of smiles spread across her face. Hiro’s whole body relaxed, finally seeing her friend feel better. She scooped up Kai’s bowl of stew and handed it to her, which she gladly accepted. 

“Thanks, Senpai!” The golden Inkling said softly. “And by the way, you’re a mess.”

“I know.” Hiro rolled her eyes, instead focusing her attention on her dinner. “Having a crush on your best friend on top of dating someone else is stressful.”

“I can only imagine!” Kai jeered, gently jabbing her in the side with her elbow. “You know how many times I've caught you staring? And you literally get all red and look away like a schoolgirl!”

“How is it my fault that you’re beautiful?”

Kai nearly choked on her stew in response, For the first time in a while, she felt her cheeks burning hot as she glanced over at Hiro. The younger girl laughed and winked at her, making Kai’s heart pound ever faster. She took another bite of stew before finally coming up with a good comeback- waiting until Hiro took a swig of her water.

“Beautiful? Almost like a fairy, huh?” 

Soon after, Hiro nearly spit out her water but instead ended up swallowing it wrong, sending her into a tiny coughing fit. Laughing devilishly, Kai patted her on the back, only for Hiro to push her aside gently.

“You heard what I said earlier?” The green Inkling exclaimed, nearly shouting.

“Yup, every word!”

“Then why did you act like you didn’t hear me?”

“Because….” A mischievous grin lit up Kai’s expression, a grin that shined even brighter by the campfire’s glow. “I was kinda hoping you would say it again.”


End file.
